


Play Dumb

by DeathByDatura



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByDatura/pseuds/DeathByDatura
Summary: Why would she accept no for an answer?
Relationships: Elena/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 1





	Play Dumb

Elena comes to 7th Heaven during last call. She’s not as much of a regular as her friends and fellow Turks, but she indulges every so often in nursing a drink and chatting with the most stunning woman she ever laid eyes on while the last patrons leave, thinking of all the sinful things she wants to do to Tifa. She's been fingering herself to thoughts of her for months.

Tifa locks the front door behind the last patron, never rushes the Turks to go, instead lets them drink and out the back door when they’re done while she tidies up. Elena watches, now silent, and good fucking god, she’s so horny today that Tifa bending as she wipes a table does it.

She chugs the last sip and walks up to Tifa, so close to her that Tifa collides against her when she turns around and startles. Elena smiles, apologizes, and Tifa giggles it off. Tifa doesn’t suspect a thing, assumes Elena is still into Tseng like that could ever be. The image of Tseng and Rufus going at it in more than unorthodox ways that one time they walked in on them in the office is grossly seared to the back of her eyelids. But Elena knows things. She’s a fucking Turk. She’s clumsy and needs a sock in her mouth often, but she plays dumb more than people suspect. She knows Tifa and Cloud continue to pretend to be a couple while they sleep in different beds and never talk and Cloud is gone most of the time; continue to pretend Cloud’s regular visits to Corel to monster clear for Barret are not so chocobo-head can drool over Barret’s earthy, sweaty scent while he dreams of that mountain of a man fucking him until he’s unconscious and his hole full of Barret’s cum. But Elena also knows that Tifa is partial to the Turks, knows she keeps this a secret from her friends in fear they wouldn’t approve. Reno and Rude have egged Elena on often, proclaiming the utter bliss of going to town on the barmaid, of seeing her at her filthiest and, amazingly, most adoring and devoted. Reno and Rude haven’t seen anyone else since they started sleeping with Tifa, nothing short of a shock in and of itself. That good it seems to be, but Elena hasn’t seen Tifa display any interest for female shaped things, only ever did about that Ancient, and even then she seemed unaware of what she was feeling. But good god, Elena can’t contain herself any longer. She’s already dripping just caressing those glorious curves, that soft skin, while Tifa questions her in confusion. She just holds her by the back of her neck and devours that pretty pout, nibbles at her soft lips. Tifa whines and pushes her back. Tifa is a good person: she’s gonna try and pass it as a misunderstanding, confusion, inebriation. Elena’s neither, and she’s gonna have her way.

Lust-fueled brain already full of thoughts of sucking her tits and pussy and riding her until Tifa screams, Elena tends to the first one. She gropes Tifa’s soft breasts, rubs her nipples with the pad of her fingers. Tifa tries to shove her away, frowning this time, but Elena, deceivingly strong as she is, holds her wrists together with one hand and pulls up that offensive, restrictive sports bra with the other.

A whimper escapes her throat as those huge tits spill, pussy palpitating in response and panties already soaking wet, and dives in headfirst, licking and nibbling her nipples, massaging and squeezing her bosom. Tifa keeps struggling, ‘No’ and ‘Stop’ a background noise Elena pays no mind to. Instead she turns Tifa around and bends her over the table, pushing her down, holding her wrists at her back. Much simpler to keep her still while Elena drags her panties down. She leans, upside down, and sees heaven: Tifa’s pussy is shiny with her own juices and Elena smirks, her lust curling all over her body in anticipation.

She dives in, takes a mouthful and almost cums just from that, moans into her pussy. Tifa’s struggle continues, but weakens. Her body betrays her: her legs spread a little farther apart, her hips pucker back into Elena’s tongue, her ragged breathing and her whimpers drown out her complaints. Elena smacks and gropes her ass with her free hand and it makes Tifa a little louder, music to Elena’s ears, and it only gets better as her whimpers become a little louder, her body trembles a little harder, closer and closer to her orgasm. When Tifa cums her whole body spasms against Elena’s face and she’s practically sobbing, and fuck, it’s so good she’s close herself, but she’s gonna hold it until she can fuck her stupid. Elena licks her delicious cum before getting back up, absently rubbing her pussy.

‘You were saying?’

Tifa is a mess. She still twitches and squirms, saliva drips down her chin and her whole face and body are reddened.

‘This is so wrong,’ she murmurs. ‘I’m—I’m with Cloud. What if—What if he comes home now? We shouldn’t—’

And Elena understands, really, why Tifa clings to the last piece of detritus of her ruins of a life, but she can make her feel so much better, and so can Rude and Reno, if she just let them.

‘Tell me he ever made you cum this hard and I’ll stop,’ Elena offers, smug, still rubbing slow circles on her clit. ‘Tell me he ever gave it to you so good and I’ll stop. Otherwise I can’t tolerate such neglect. I’m gonna give it to you instead, whether you want to or not.’

Tifa doesn’t answer, just sobs and squirms, eyes fluttering closed under Elena’s ministrations.

‘Good girl.’

Elena lets go only to undo her pants and remove her own panties. Tifa struggles again, albeit weakly, when Elena turns her around and lifts her onto the table. She climbs up, spreads Tifa’s legs, and scissors her, holding her wrists down again when Tifa makes to fight. More ‘Please, no’, more ‘Stop’, but Elena knows what Tifa truly wants from seeing her fat pussy shiny with more cum already, her whole body sweaty.

‘Shut up,’ Elena orders. ‘I'm gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna take it.’

Tifa’s body betrays her again as Elena tribs her pussy, hips thrusting in tune with hers and her back arching despite her constant pleas to stop. Elena goes harder, the slapping sound of their juicy pussies together making her lose her fucking mind, and keeps telling Tifa how badly she wanted to fuck her, how she’s gonna do her until her pussy is raw and she’s begging for more, how she’s gonna make her eat Elena’s pussy, how she’s gonna fuck her mouth and make her take all of it, and that Tifa is gonna be an obedient little whore and do as she’s ordered.

When they both cum hard, as they twitch on the spot, thighs soaked in their cum, as Elena watches Tifa so prettily laid out for her, tits out, skin red and shiny with sweat, while Elena’s own shirt sticks to her body and she can barely breathe, she takes some cum from their pussies with her fingers and puts them in Tifa’s mouth.

‘Understood, whore?’

Tifa nods and licks Elena’s fingers clean while she meets her eyes. Elena loses it and immediately has to fuck her again. Rude and Reno were so right.


End file.
